


Take Me Like A Sailor

by uistic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bittersweet, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uistic/pseuds/uistic
Summary: There was a promise in the way they looked at him, Stephanie's lingering touches, the weight of Hunter’s gaze, all pride and ownership. It assured him that the celebrations would continue beyond this dinner. It was rather unheard of for Stephanie to join in on their extracurricular activities. She'd watched, once or twice, or stopped to give him a kiss or ruffle his hair on her way out the door, but whatever he had, he had it with Hunter.Except tonight, it seemed like. Apparently threatening to commit murder on live television counted as the kind of above-and-beyond that warranted even Stephanie McMahon's personal attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, self-indulgent smut set after Raw, December 29 2014, because I miss the Authority. The title is from Sailor by IAMX.

It was his third glass of champagne and he knew he'd have to stop soon, or his performance at the gym tomorrow would be seriously affected. Stephanie's eyes were glittering, her laugh joyous and free as her hand rested lightly on his wrist. There was no force behind it, but he still felt anchored in place. Hunter's knee pressed against his under the table and between the two of them he felt outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and, somewhat inexplicably, home. 

It had been a rough couple of weeks without them. Not just because he had more enemies than friends on the roster and because he'd banked his whole career on the support of the Authority. He found he'd missed them. Stephanie and Hunter knew more about the industry than just about anyone he'd ever met, and he'd missed their insight, their support, and their ice-cold, scathing, spot-on critiques of the other wrestlers. He'd failed them at Survivor Series and it felt like redemption to be the one to bring them back. 

There was a promise in the way they looked at him, Stephanie's lingering touches, the weight of Hunter’s gaze, all pride and ownership. It assured him that the celebrations would continue beyond this dinner. It was rather unheard of for Stephanie to join in on their extracurricular activities. She'd watched, once or twice, or stopped to give him a kiss or ruffle his hair on her way out the door, but whatever he had, he had it with Hunter. 

Except tonight, it seemed like. Apparently threatening to commit murder on live television counted as the kind of above-and-beyond that warranted even Stephanie McMahon's personal attention.

"We're very proud of you," Stephanie said, leaning forward. Her lipstick looked tantalizing in the flickering light of the candles and he wondered if he could kiss her without messing it up.

"Well," Seth said. "I mean, we need you. The WWE needs you, even if they are too stubborn to see it."

"And you brought us back." Hunter placed a hand on his thigh, too high to imply anything but sex. "You know how I like to reward good behavior." 

Seth's breath caught, his dick stirring with interest. "Yeah. I mean, yes. Sir." 

"Will you come back to our room?" Stephanie asked. The question was real and Seth appreciated it. He could demur, and they'd still be fine. Despite what Ambrose liked to assume, his deal with the Authority was not contingent on him getting on his knees whenever Hunter snapped his fingers. That was just a fringe benefit. Despite of all their professional ruthlessness, they had never once tried to take what he didn't want to give.

"I'd love to." 

Stephanie's pleased smile was enough to turn his knees to water even before Hunter placed a hand on his neck. "Let's go, then." 

The hotel was just two blocks away. It was a bitterly cold, starlit night, and they walked at a brisk pace with Stephanie in the middle, one man on each arm. 

Back at the room - suite, really - Seth helped Stephanie out of her fur-lined coat and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Such a good boy," she murmured, and laughed gently at the way he swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. 

Hunter placed a possessive hand on the small of his back. "Go undress and wait for us in the bedroom." 

Seth obeyed without question, happy to find himself back on familiar ground. He removed his clothes and folded them neatly on the dresser. Hunter had no patience for a mess not of his own making. Then he knelt on the carpet by the bed, closed his eyes and breathed the way Hunter had taught him. 

He didn’t have to wait long before they joined him, wrapped around one another. Stephanie loosened Hunter's tie with deft hands as they kissed, dropping it to the floor. Hunter murmured something in her ear, making her laugh. She kicked off her heels and Hunter hoisted her up on the bed and eased down her stockings and panties, tossing them aside. He knelt between her thighs and hiked up her dress. Seth thought he caught a glimpse of something metal and glittering underneath the trimmed black curls before Hunter covered it with his mouth. Stephanie gasped and wrapped her long legs around his shoulders, placing a manicured hand on his head. 

”Oh, yes, yes, like that, god.” She pressed the knuckles of her other hand against her mouth as Hunter’s tongue worked her over. His large hands settled on her hips, holding her steady. Seth stared at them in naked longing, unsure if he was allowed to watch yet unable to tear his gaze away.  

Stephanie came with a shudder, crying out and curling her fingers in her husband's buzzcut. Hunter planted a trail of kisses on the inside of her thigh before he pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling up at her with such undisguised love that it made Seth's heart ache. Hunter stood up, brushed off his pants, and only then turned his attention to Seth, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to comment. 

Seth lowered his gaze, then looked up again, letting Hunter see all the longing and envy and want in his eyes. It seemed to be the right thing to do, because Hunter held out a hand and pulled Seth to his feet.  

"You've ever fisted a woman, Seth?" 

Seth felt something short circuit in his brain. "No," he breathed. 

"You're going to do exactly as I say. No initiatives. No improv. I'm going to use you to make my wife feel really, really good." 

Stephanie moved up the bed and settled comfortably on her back, propped up with pillows. She looked stunning, with her little black dress hiked up around her waist, silver bracelets still on, a single pendant gleaming in her cleavage. Her hair was spread over the pillow, her eyes glittering with silent laughter. She pulled up her feet and spread her legs, one hand reaching down between her thighs. He’d been right, there was a piece of jewelry there, and the sight of the barbell sucked the breath right out of him. "All right, Seth. Show us what you can do." 

Fisting had never been one of Seth’s fantasies, at least not on the giving end. He'd been vaguely aware of it as a concept, but it had always seemed just a little too violent to appeal. But right here and now, he was absolved of preference and agency. If Stephanie wanted it, if Hunter was there to talk him through it, all he had to do was surrender and allow himself to be led. He settled between Stephanie's thighs, Hunter’s hand a reassuring warmth on the small of his back. 

"Lube," Hunter said, handing him the little bottle, watching as he poured some in his hand. "Now touch her. Don't go inside yet, just stroke her. Watch her face, see how she likes it.” 

It felt like crossing a line. Seth had no pretensions about his role in this arrangement. He knew what he could do and what he couldn't, and Stephanie was - had always been - out of bounds, as untouchable as the World Heavyweight Title and much less likely to ever end up in his hands. Seth was replaceable. Stephanie was not. For a dizzying moment he saw them from the outside, the way he had on the tv screen back when he was a kid and wrestling was just a dream. 

"Seth." Hunter used the tone of voice that never failed to send a shiver down his spine. "Don't make me repeat myself." 

For all that he had Hunter’s permission, it still felt like a transgression. She was hot and slick under his fingers, pushing against his touch, and he took his cues from her, adjusting his strokes to what she wanted. He'd always been good at learning on the job. The sounds she made were intoxicating. He wished he could kiss her, taste her, cover her entire body with his, and the strength of the desire caught him off guard. 

"Inside now," Hunter instructed. "Two fingers." 

His fingers sank in easily, meeting no resistance, and Stephanie gave a little sigh, watching him with half lidded eyes. 

"Fuck her a little. Stroke her clit with your thumb." 

His angle was off, but he twisted his wrist, and when he found her clit she made a pleased sound, arching her hips against him. He flicked the studded jewel with his thumb and she shivered, giving a breathless laugh. 

"That’s right. Keep that up." 

His fingers made wet, squelching sounds as he pushed them in to the knuckles. Hunter clasped the back of the neck and it occurred to him that he'd thought about this the wrong way. It wasn't that he was allowed to touch. It was Hunter touching Stephanie, using Seth's hands to do it, Hunter setting the pace, Hunter knowing exactly what his wife wanted and how. The thought heated him up like liquid fire, and he made a keening sound deep in his throat, feeling his hips jerk. Hunter's hand tightened around his neck. 

"Good boy," he said. "Three fingers now." 

Seth added a third finger and then, at Hunter’s say-so, a fourth. He felt lightheaded with awe, overwhelmed by the sensations. Stephanie had one hand tangled in the sheets, the other roaming her body on top of the thin fabric of the dress. His eyes caught on the pendant between her breasts, glittering in the light from the lamp, and he swallowed thickly, trying not to notice the rise and fall of her chest or imagine the shape of her breasts, the way they might feel in his hands. 

"The thumb," Hunter said. "Fold it in against your palm.”  

It felt like too much, and Seth hesitated. He'd hurt her, he wasn't a small guy, there was no way he'd be able to fit his whole _hand_ into her-  

” _Now_ , Seth." 

He should have trusted Hunter to know his business. He barely needed to push before the hand slipped into her with a sucking sound and he gasped at the sensation, silky heat and pressure enveloping him to the wrist.  

"Oh my god,” he breathed, unsure if he was more disturbed or turned on or awed, grateful that he didn’t have to decide. "Oh my god. Is this- can I-?" 

He'd fucked and been fucked, but nothing had felt as intimate as this. His heart was hammering in his throat, throat dry. 

"Curl your fingers gently. Make a fist." 

He obeyed, watching Stephanie shudder.  

"Move your hand. Just a little. You're not fucking her, you're letting her feel you." 

Seth took a shaky breath and turned his hand a fraction. Steph's mouth fell open. 

"Oh, yes," she breathed. "That’s it. Just like that." 

Hunter shifted behind him, reached around and wrapped a hand around Seth's dick. Seth startled and whined, and the sudden move made Stephanie gasp in turn.  

"Touch her clit with your free hand. Little circles." 

Hunter's thumb rubbed the head of Seth’s dick, spreading out the precum, and Seth bit back a pleading noise, hips moving by their own accord. The grip around his dick tightened warningly and he froze, for a moment forgetting how to breathe. 

"Circles," Hunter repeated. 

Stephanie moaned when he obeyed, her hips surged upwards. She started rocking back and forth, fucking herself on his fist, and he stopped moving entirely, letting her set the pace, the muscles in her thighs quivering. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He kept rubbing her clit, wishing he could use his mouth instead, cover her cunt and thighs and legs in kissed. Her cunt pulsed and tightened around him as she came, crying out, and he had to brace himself to keep from getting pushed out, amazed at the strength of her inner muscles. He thought about fucking her, feeling the walls of her cunt clench against his cock, and made a covetous, half-strangled sound, hips jerking, cock brushing against Hunter’s hand. 

"That’s it," Hunter murmured, "that's good, just hang on now, don't move." 

He knelt in place until Steph's orgasm subsided and she sank back against the mattress, flushed and sweaty, a blissed-out smile on her face.  

"All right," she said after a long while, voice uncharacteristically rough. "Pull out now, slowly." 

He did, staring at his hand, trying to wrap his mind around what he’d done, where he'd been. Hunter released him and gave a little shove. "Go clean up, then get back here. We're not done with you." 

When he returned to the bedroom they were curled up together against the headboard, talking softly. Stephanie's velvet laugh sent a shiver down his spine. They made a compelling picture, Hunter with his shirt open, sleeves rolled back, and Stephanie rumpled and loose in her little black dress with nothing underneath, and he found himself lingering in the doorway, suddenly unsure of his place and his welcome. 

Hunter looked up. "There he is. We were just talking about you." 

He made a beckoning gesture and Seth approached, hesitating again at the foot of the bed.  

”It’s a little late to be shy now, don’t you think? Up here.” Stephanie patted the mattress next to her, and he crawled up to join them. She ran her long nails along the line of his jaw and brought him down for a kiss. He surrendered to the sweetness of it, letting her take the lead until Hunter hooked a hand in his hair and pulled him back. 

”Any more of that and I’m going to start worrying.” 

Stephanie’s lipstick still looked flawless, thick and glossy, but as he ran his tongue over his lips he thought he could taste traces of it. ”Sorry,” he said, not even a little repentant, and Stephanie laughed and patted his cheek. 

”Why don’t you boys entertain yourself for a while? I’m going to get ready for the next round.” She gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek, ruffled Seth’s hair and slipped out of bed, just a little unsteady on her feet. Seth looked after her, following the long line of her legs and the curve of her ass under the dress, until Hunter jerked his head back. 

”Remember your place,” he growled, like a bucket of cold water in Seth's face. 

Seth froze. He stared at Hunter, guilty and terrified, and held up his hands in a placating gesture. 

”I’m sorry. I wasn’t- I didn’t mean-” 

Hunter twisted the hand in Seth’s hair, bringing pained tears to Seth's eyes. His face was cold, expressionless. ”Stephanie is above you. This - tonight - is an exception. Understand?” 

Seth nodded fervently, as much as Hunter would let him. Even this - the threat of violence, of real anger - did nothing to lessen his arousal, he noticed with a pang of shame. He was still so turned on that it hurt. 

”If I ever catch you looking at her with anything but the utmost respect…” Hunter let the sentence trail off, leaving Seth to imagine the rest.  

”Yes,” Seth said, breathless. ”Of course. I’m sorry.” 

Hunter tugged his hair again, viciously, sending another sharp burst of pleasure-tinged pain through his scalp, making his eyes water. He looked at Seth long enough to make him squirm, and then released him, satisfied with whatever he'd found. ”Good. As long as we understand one another.” 

He held out his arm. ”Come here.” Seth curled up next to him in the place Stephanie had vacated, the mattress still warm from her body. Hunter ran his fingers along Seth’s arm, a surprisingly tender gesture. ”Now tell me about your day." 

When Stephanie returned she'd stripped down to just her jewelry, a small nondescript bag in her hand. Seth caught a glimpse of long, tanned legs, the shadowed triangle of hair, a flat belly, and full breasts before he swallowed and lowered his gaze. 

Stephanie snorted. "Do I want to know?" 

"We had a little talk, is all." Hunter grabbed Seth by the scruff of his neck and shook him playfully. "Just to make sure we're all on the same page." 

"Right." She dropped the bag and climbed up on the bed, giving Hunter a kiss. Seth kept his gaze carefully lowered, trying not to notice her breasts, inches away from his face, or the mild scent of her arousal that flooded his nostrils. Then she placed a finger under his chin, tilting his face up. "Ready to continue?" 

He nodded and she grinned at him. "Good. Don't think I've forgotten the occasion. The Authority looks after their own." 

For a split second he thought she'd kiss him, and he didn't know if he was more relieved or disappointed when she settled for a quick peck on the cheek. "Get up. Hands and knees in the middle of the bed." 

Their bed was big enough to host orgies, a huge expanse of silk sheets and pillows. Nothing like the cramped surfaces he'd navigated with Ambrose and Reigns, trying to fit three large men in a narrow bed for one. He didn’t know where the comparison came from but it struck him, absurdly, as the biggest difference between then and now. Not whose hands that claimed him or the way they touched him, but the size of the rooms, the silk, the jacuzzis, and the thread count of the sheets they stained with lube and tears and come. 

The air conditioned room felt chilly, raising goosebumps on his skin as he crawled across the bed, guided by Hunter’s steady grip around his neck. He settled on his hands and knees, shivering slightly. 

"Cold?" Hunter ruffled his hair. "We'll warm you right up, don't worry." 

He heard Stephanie move behind him, heard something that sounded like straps being tightened, and shivered again, this time with anticipation. Hunter had a talent for making him feel vulnerable and protected at the same time, stripping him down, reducing him to need and want and a fierce desire to please, and the two of them together only compounded the effect. 

The bed shifted under her weight and she placed a palm on his hip, warm and steady and so much smaller and smoother than Hunter’s large, calloused hands. 

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Seth?" The warmth in her voice reassured him that whatever it was, it was reward, not punishment. 

He swallowed and searched Hunter’s gaze. "I'm not-" 

"Guess," Hunter said, eyes steady, unreadable. 

Seth licked his lips, feeling his face heat. "Fuck me?" He sounded hoarse to his own ears, and the words - words he had used a thousand times with Hunter - seemed filthy and obscene in her presence. He winced, half expecting Hunter to smack him for talking to his wife like that, but his lips only curved up in a small smile. Seth heard the unmistakable sound of a bottle of lube being popped open, the wet-slick sounds of a toy being readied. His dick twitched and he had to bite down on a desperate sound, ducking his head. 

Hunter caught his chin, bringing his face up again. "You want this?" 

Seth nodded eagerly, breath high in his throat. 

"Ask nicely, then." 

"Please ma'am would you fuck me?" It came out all in one breath, and Stephanie's delighted laugh made something warm and soft unfurl in his chest. 

"Oh, baby. I'm going to split you open, make you writhe and scream on my dick, don't you worry. We'll see if you can come just from being fucked, shall we?" 

He was almost certain he couldn't, but he had never been one to back down from a challenge. And if he couldn't, maybe she'd _punish_ him, maybe she'd- 

The bottle of lube landed on the bed, right by his hand. "Get yourself ready." 

He fumbled with getting the cap open with just one hand, trying to get lube on his fingets without making a mess on the bed. After a little while Hunter took mercy on him - or maybe on the sheets - and helped him, pouring a liberal amount in his open palm before setting the bottle aside. 

It took some balancing to reach back and finger himself without falling flat on his face, left arm trembling under his weight, but he managed. He moaned as he pushed two fingers inside, trying to imagine her cock invading him, filling him up. His dick jumped and he bit his lip as he worked himself open. He added a third finger, and it felt so good that he almost forgot why he was doing this. 

"That’s enough," Hunter said. Seth reluctantly pulled out his fingers, feeling his empty hole clench around nothing. The disappointment faded when he raised his head to see Hunter working loose his belt. His eyes went to Hunter’s crotch, where the outline of his cock was visible through the dark fabric, and he licked his lips without thinking. When Hunter pulled down his pants and briefs Seth heard himself make an undignified, hungry sound. 

He was distracted by Stephanie placed her hands on his hips, letting the tip of her cool, lube-slick toy drag against the inside of his thigh, making him jump. 

"Can I see it? Please?" 

"Oh, baby. No." Her voice was dripping with an intoxicating mixture of faux care and condescension. "Better not. I wouldn't want to scare you." 

There was no way whatever toy she had picked out would be beyond his range of comfort. He was a size queen, and he’d fucked Ambrose for years, a man pretty much renowned for his juvenile sense of humor. He’d worked himself up to take toys most people would blanch at. He’d be fine. But he couldn’t _know_ , not without turning back to look, and that sliver of uncertainty sent a lick of heat down his spine. 

Hunter laughed. ”Let’s give our boy what he wants, shall we?” 

It was big, no kidding. He gasped as he felt the head work itself past his sphincter, bit his lip and ducked his head, sucking in air in deep, even breaths. She pushed in slowly, filling him up, inch by inch, and he clutched at the sheets, feeling sweat break out on the back of his neck. 

”Please,” he begged, not knowing if he begged for more or for less, for relief or for her to hurry up. She moved at a glacial pace, inexorably, and just when he started to wonder how he was going to manage he felt her bottom out. He groaned, head hanging between his shoulders, struggling to breathe and to adjust to the sensation of being impaled. 

”You weren’t kidding,” Stephanie said, somewhere high above his head, but he couldn’t have answered if he wanted to. The bed shifted again and Hunter was there, placing a palm against his cheek. Seth leaned into the touch, shuddering as the movement jostled Stephanie’s dick inside of him.  

The hand disappeared and Seth whined at the lack of touch. He blinked and the sound died in his throat. Hunter was kneeling naked on the bed in front of him, his erect cock practically close enough to taste. 

Hunter gave his cock a couple of slow, lazy strokes. "Steph and I are going to fuck you. Your job is to stay loose and open for us. Think you can manage?" 

Seth nodded eagerly, licking his lips. 

"If you need to tap out, you can.” 

Seth opened his mouth and moaned as the thick cock slid past his lips. Getting his face fucked was nothing like giving head. There was no finesse to it, no art beyond the suppression of his gag reflex. That was what made it so good. Not having to fight or perform, plan or scheme or stay two steps ahead. Just let go, surrender, and let himself be used. 

Stephanie gave him a few seconds to adjust to being filled from both ends, and then she started fucking him, slow and sweet. With a thrill he realized that they’d done this before, together, because it only took them a moment to find a rhythm, Hunter pulling out when Stephanie pushed in, and that thought almost brought him to the edge right there. Stephanie’s strokes sent waves of white hot pleasure all the way to his toes, driving all conscious thought form his head, while Hunter’s cock kept him perpetually short of breath, lightheaded and floaty.  
   
They were praising him, calling him a good boy, calling him other things to do, some sweet, some filthy, but he was to far gone for the words to register. He couldn’t tell the sensations apart, didn’t know where Stephanie’s hands gave way to his hips, couldn’t tell where Hunter stopped and he began. At some point they changed it up, sliding into him at the same time, and he had the surreal conviction that he could feel them come together somewhere at the base of his spine.  

Hunter growled, fingers tangled in his hair, and belatedly Seth recognized it as a warning. Hot seed filled his mouth and he swallowed as much as he could. Hunter pulled out of him first, Stephanie following with a wet, sucking sound, and he whined at the loss, feeling lube trickle out of his ass and down the inside of his thigh. 

”Please can I- please-” he gasped, again not certain what he begged for. He was exhausted and trembling and still so hard that it hurt, his dick bobbing against his stomach, leaking precum. He wanted to come and he wanted to be denied and he didn’t know which one he wanted more. Hunter touched his face and Seth surged forward, catching his thumb in his mouth, sucking it eagerly, desperately. 

There was laughter, again, but he couldn’t tell from whom. The bed shifted, and then he felt a slender hand wrap around his dick and it felt so good that he almost whited out. He jerked forward, unthinking, rutting into the hand until he came, spilling his come all over the probably ridiculously expensive sheets. His trembling arms gave way under him and he fell on his face, just narrowly missing the sticky mess he’d made. When his breathing slowed he became aware of hands caressing his hair, someone pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He was too tired to move, too tired to think, blissed out and hollow and boneless. Someone tried to lift him and he whined in protest. 

”C’mon,” Hunter said. ”We’re not kicking you out. Just cleaning up the mess so we can sleep.” 

Seth reluctantly let himself be moved. Only when he was sitting at the edge of the bed, a glass of water pressed into his hands, did the meaning of the words register. He looked up, startled. ”You mean I-?” 

Hunter nodded and pushed back a sweaty strand of hair from Seth's face. ”You’ve earned it. You can go back to your room in the morning.” 

There was probably a lot of things Seth could and should have said to that, but he was mortified to find himself choke up. He cleared his throat and turned away, trying to hide the sudden surge of emotion. If Hunter noticed, he said nothing. 

”Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Hunter held him in the shower, washed his hair with a care usually reserved for rougher nights than these, and Seth turned his face against the stream, letting the water wash away the tears together with the sweat and grime and come. Stephanie entered the shower just as they left, pausing briefly to caress Seth’s cheek and give Hunter a kiss.  

”I’m going to make a couple of calls,” she said. ”You go to bed, I’ll be there in a while.” 

Any other night, this was when Hunter would have called on Jamie and Joey to see Seth safely back to his own room. Sometimes they'd stay with him, watching a movie, playing cards, making sure that he ate something, just filling up the silence with easy small talk until he felt enough like himself to brave the solitude of his empty bed. Other times he kicked them out, unable to let anyone see the hairline tremor in his hand, the lingering effects of a drop he couldn’t shake. 

But instead of reaching for the phone Hunter just brought him back into the bedroom, turned down the lights and got into bed, moving over to make room for Seth.  

Seth took a hesitant step forward. 

”Are you-? I mean, I can go, it’s not-” There was something unsteady in his voice and he broke off, afraid that something else might break if he didn’t.  

”C’mere.” Hunter patted the mattress at his side.  

Seth knew he should probably walk away, because there was pushing his luck and there was pure stupidity, but despite what Ambrose and Reigns might say, walking away had never been a talent of his. He got into bed, right on the edge, trying to take up as little space as possible, but Hunter just pulled him close, wrapping a strong arm around him. He pressed a kiss into Seth’s hair and fell asleep within minutes. 

Seth laid awake for a long time, listening to Hunter’s breathing and fragments of Stephanie’s conversation from the other side of the door, feeling safe and cared for in a way he hadn’t in months. And if it reminded him of other rooms, other arms, other voices, well, there was no one awake to know.


End file.
